One Wrong Note
by deceivingpurplehimesama
Summary: Who would ever think that the perfect Tsukimori Len would have an imperfection?
1. Part 1

**One Wrong Note**

By: deceivingpurplehimesama

* * *

All who listens to the music he plays on those strings are left to a trance,

He tells a story no one would want to end,

Painting a picture far more interesting than any work of art,

And when he stops, the magic doesn't stop, it lingers

His music is enchanting, out of the ordinary,

And yet when you look at him, you'd see nothing but a normal human.

Icy sky blue hair,

Cold golden orbs,

Elegant slender hands a violinist has

Nope, there was nothing really that special in him.

And yet when he stands you know you can't just compare him to a regular human.

And immediately, you'd know, the virtuoso, Tsukimori Len is an epitome of perfection,

No, he is perfection himself.

No blemishes.

No stains.

Absolutely not tainted at all,

Or so what many people thought.

He has his one wrong not that never left him,

Always haunting him.

And every time, he closes his eyes, that's the only thing would play.

_**Hino Kahoko**_.

He sees her,

Her long red hair,

Those warm golden orbs that made him look into the world in a whole lot different view.

And that bright warm smile, which actually brings back bitter sweet memories.

He smells her scent and it lingers, tormenting him all the more.

That sweet scent together with that sultry smell of blood.

_**"Len…"**_ He'd even hear her call out his name, that name which he forbade most people to

These images didn't stop there, constantly playing the scenes that reminded him of how he had her and how he lost her because of that one wrong note.

It never fails to bring back those bitter sweet feelings,

Love and Hate.

Guilt and Regret.

Happiness and Sorrow.

By the time, Len opens his eyes, he realizes he was on stage with an audience, the song was done and they were still in trance.

His eyes traveled around, hoping he'd see that red-haired girl in the audience.

However, he knows that's never going to happen.

Disheartened once more, Len bowed down.

People clapped at how great he performed.

**"It was perfect…"** He heard one comment.

'_Or so they thought…' _he uttered in his thoughts.

Because, tonight he missed a note yet again, that certain part he used to play perfectly.

* * *

**"Len-kun, are you coming with us tonight?"** It was Hihara.

**"Tonight…"** He looked at Hihara passively. He knew where they were going.

**"Yes, tonight."** Hihara said, debating to himself how he will say it to Len, **"Uhmm… It's been a year, remember?"** Len didn't have to be reminded, he could remember it clearly. How can he ever forget?

* * *

**Author's note: I'm back! Finally, found some inspiration. I hope you enjoyed the first part and be excited for the next. This is another Len X Kaho fanfic. Keep your loving comments and critics coming. I would really love to hear from you, people. Thanks for taking the time reading this.**

**Love lots **

**Keep me inspired, mina! **

[Type text]


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own La Corda D' Oro and any of its character.**

**One Wrong Note**

**By: deceivingpurplehimesama**

*****Part 2*****

'_Hino Kahoko… it's been a year…'_ Len stood behind the tree trunk where he can hide and watch them.

They all stood in front of her. All of them were there. May it be her friends from the concourse and her friends from the general education department. They were crying like crazy idiots and at the same time laughing as they talked about their memories together.

That's the reason why Len didn't want to go. Well, he never was fond of any company except hers. She was the only company he actually allowed and will ever allow. And now, loneliness is his only company.

'You know how much I'd want to rewind everything with you, right?' And as if on cue the wind blew. The leaves danced in mid-air and he found himself at the front of his usual practice room.

****flashback: second year high school****

Len noticed a red-haired girl inside his usual practice room and he was certain she wasn't a music student. Well, her uniform basically told him that. She was wearing the school's black-colored uniform which was the general-education students were prescribed to wear.

'Now, what is someone like her doing in my practice room?' He thought irritably as he opened the door.

The red-haired girl was surprised at the sudden entrance that she dropped every piece of music sheet she'd been holding and had been trying to read.

Len saw the mess and realized, they were his music sheets. ** "I-I-I'm s-sorry…"** She apologized as she clumsily picked up the sheets. Now that irritated him more.

"**Leave."** He coldly said, his eyes staring at her.

"**B-but…" **She tried to protest, meeting eye-to-eye with Len. Wrong move. She was silenced by his cold stare. She gulped; can't move.

"**Leave, you're wasting my time."** Len said, still with that stoic expression. And the next thing he knew, he was alone in his practice room, his solitude.

After picking up and carefully arranging the music sheets, Len started playing _**'Ave Maria'**_ and was in deep concentration with his playing.

He didn't notice, someone was listening by the window. But then, _**'Boogsh!'**_ Someone tripped. He stopped and opened his eyes. Outside the window the red-haired girl was there.

She was smiling. **"That was a beautiful piece you played there… I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I was just so amazed by your performance that I didn't notice I was going to trip."** However, he didn't hear a word she said. He cared less about that. He'd always hear that, anyway. He was hooked to her sweet smile and the dreaminess of her golden orbs.

That was the first time, Len ever felt happy again. All those years, he'd been trying to be perfect, trying his best to surpass his parents, that's why he forgot how happy he was playing the violin.

"**Uhmm… If you wouldn't mind, could I…"** Before, she could actually continue, Len had come in front of her and closed the window. That told her, he didn't want an audience.

But, Len didn't know that after he closed that small window, he was opening a big door for her.

****end of flashback****

And again, her smile flashed before him. It was really her smile that caught his attention. It was her smile that made him close the window and at the same time opened the door for her.

Then he heard them playing **'Canon.'** He had one duet with her. That was their first ever duet that only the two of them had heard.

****flashback****

Len was in the auditorium, practicing for the upcoming concourse alone. He was on his second piece now. _**'Canon.' **_

Suddenly, he noticed someone playing along with him. It wasn't perfect, not even considered a learned playing, but somehow, it touched something in Len. He didn't want it to stop, but then the music has ended.

He opened his eyes and he still was alone on stage, but he knew someone was there. _ 'Behind the curtains?' _He thought to himself and looked to his right.

"**Show yourself…"** He uttered, his blank expression still on.

Then that red-haired girl showed up from behind the curtains, holding a violin and looking down on the floor, flushing red. Embarrassed. **"I-I'm sorry… I was just so… I couldn't help myself, I'm really sorry. I better leave now, I might be disturbing you again." **

She was walking away towards the back door when, **"Matte! Stay!"** Len stopped her. She looked his way, shocked.

"**Eh?" **

"**I don't mind."** Len didn't understand why he said that as well. Why he allowed her to be there when he hates it when someone watches him practice. For him, it was a disturbance, but then this girl was an exception.

"**By the way, I'm Hino Kahoko."** She finally introduced herself, smiling yet again. And from that moment, Len could never forget her name, no matter how much he tried.

****end of flashback****

No matter how much he wants to forget her, he just can't. He made to much an impact on him. They've spent too much time together. Memories flooded him. Bitter-sweet memories, that pricked his heart again and again and again.

'_How can I ever forget someone who has changed my whole perspective of life and love… How can I ever forget the woman I have loved and had never stopped loving… How can I ever forget that sweet smile? How can I ever forget you when you're all I could ever think about? How can I ever forget you and move on with life when you have always been my life? How can I forget someone I never ever want to forget?' _

The wind was with him. Cold and chilly. The atmosphere of loneliness.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! ^_^v Done with the second part, thanks for reading this. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did in writing this one. Thanks for taking your time reading this.**

**And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the very first person who actually commented on this story. Thank you, thank you so much ****Hehe... **

**Special mention: Takane-sensei's Nurse **

**Hopefully, I'd hear from more people out there. Thanks a bunch in advance and see you again on the next part. This story's going to be just short so don't worry, we're almost at the finish line so bear with me until then... hehe**

** Lovelots **


	3. Part 3

**One Wrong Note**

*****Part 3*****

****5 years ago****

"Len… how… why…" Kahoko was dumbfounded; she just couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing right now.

"If you don't like it, it's okay." Len said, "I know, it's really ugly…"

"Len, how could you say that?" Kahoko hushed him before he could finish his sentence. She looked around; the once plain and boring rooftop was now looking magical. It was beautifully decorated with white lilies, candles and white balloons. At the center, there was a white tent. "It's amazing! I love it! You never fail to do wonders." Her golden eyes were as bright as the moon shining down from the sky.

It was the perfect night.

"But, why?" Kaho wondered. Len never surprised her like this. He wasn't the type of guy to do so.

Len didn't answer her and simply walked towards the tent, so she just followed him.

"Let's eat." That's the first thing he said when they sat on the chairs and still no answer for her precvious question. Kahoko looked around; the tent had a gold table at the center matched with 2 chairs of the same tint. A vase of white roses was the center piece. At one side was a long table, where they can choose from a variety of food, most of the dishes there were actually Kaho's favorites.

They ate silently. Kaho was still waiting for him to answer her question. Len was simply not going to give the answer right away.

Then Len stood up.

"Len, where are you…" But he hushed Kahoko before she could finish the question.

"You ask so many questions, Hino-san." There goes his formality again. He knew how much Kaho disliked being called that way and she would not talk to him at all when he calls her that. And that was what he wanted, for her to keep quiet and listen.

However, Len did not know it was not just dislike. It was something deeper for Kaho. Hearing that from him after a long time, after actually thinking that they were going somewhere, that finally things were finally great, she felt heartbroken. Hearing him call her so formally, made her feel like they went all the way back to square one.

Then, Len started playing his violin. 'Canon.' Eyes closed, he suddenly said, "I know I haven't told you anything, but it feels like tonight, I'm finally ready to tell you… When I kissed you a week ago…"

When he mentioned that one, the scenes played back in her thoughts and the feelings came rushing in her heart. How soft and hot his lips felt as it met hers and how beautiful the sound of him calling her name was in between their soft, sweet, passionate kiss. It made her blush; her heart was pounding crazy.

"I never knew how I would react or what I'd tell you that was why I never called you… and well, you never called me so I felt like you didn't like it… But, you ought to know it meant a lot to me and it was the most magical moment in my life and I wish it didn't have to end. But before that even happened I already had something in my heart for you. And each day that I stayed longer with you, I knew that you're the woman I want to be with for the remaining days of my life… And that I'd want you to be mine." And then the piece was done. Len opened his eyes.

He looked at Kaho. She looked at him, lost with words.

"I'm sorry, if I'm really not good with words… I didn't even know how I'll say those things out loud. But, I love you… and if you don't love me…"

"What will I ever do with you, Tsukimori-san?!" She giddily jumped off her seat and hugged him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Does this mean?" He asked. Kahoko gave him the sweetest smile she could ever give.

"You're extra talkative today, Len… But, still I love you no matter what, mi kareshii." Then they sealed the night with a kiss.

**** end of flashback****

Tsukimori saw them leave and finally, she was alone. He took this opportunity to go near her. But somehow, as he took a step closer, he felt like his body was getting heavier.

'Just what face could I show you now?' He thought as he slowly walked to her.

****flashback: 2 years ago: December 31 ****

"You don't love me anymore, do you?!" Len froze upon hearing what Kaho had said. The blue box fell and the silver diamond ring inside rolled and stopped by Kaho's feet.

"It's not like that Len… you know how much I love you…." Kahoko was crying now. She could not stand seeing Len this heartbroken, specially because she knows, it's her fault.

"Then Kaho, tell me why you can't marry me? We're in our right ages and we've been together for a while now. Is 3 years not enough, yet? Tell me Kaho… if it isn't that, then what is it?" Len's tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Len, I love you and I do want to marry you if I can, but for some reasons I can't tell you I just can't marry you." Kaho sobbed.

Len couldn't stop his tears from falling. They started flooding from his eyes. For all the years they were together, this was the first time she saw him cry, the first time she saw him this sad.

Then Len left, crying.

****end of flashback** **

He stood in front of her. And again he cried. "Kaho…" He uttered her name in the cold air.

* * *

**Author's note: I thank you for yet again reading my new update. Thank you for giving it some time. It is very much appreciated. And I really would love to hear from you guys. Add this to your favorite list/ alert list if you would like to. Keep posted… :D**


End file.
